


Be Content

by HauntRavensong



Series: When I lose -.- [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Breastfeeding, Family Secrets, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I added my Miqo'te oc in this, Magic, cringe be warned, idk what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Castiel knew that Joey Winchester, Sam and Dean's cousin on their father's side, had secrets but he wasn't expecting what he saw at all after a hunt. And he also wasn't expecting to take the role of a mother.Be Warned, very cringey





	Be Content

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random thing that came to my head. I'm badly sleep deprived so...thoughts not put together and all that. Idk know why something like this even poofed into my mind, but enjoy cringe, guys!
> 
> Also, idk if adding my main Miqo'te oc and his race in this makes it a crossover so let me know if it does and I'll add FFXIV in the tags.

A sigh left Castiel's lips as he held a very loud and fussy bundle in his arms. His best friend and cousin to Sam and Dean, Joey, was turned into an infant. A babe at four months old.

Tonight's case was just him and Joey since he had gotten into a huge fight with Dean again. The surprises didn't stop with this case. First, victims were not only bled dry but their bodies were contorted into very compromising positions. Secondly, after killing the vamp that bled them, a witch came out and flung a spell at Castiel, but Joey being a Winchester, shoved him out of the line of fire.

The best surprise out of this was that Castiel learned that Joey is actually a miqo'te. A subspecies of human the angel thought was killed off ages ago, but...he has a kit in his arms. Joey is proof that the feline like humans are still alive, and it brought joy to his heart to know that. It also explains the young man's behavior too and his strong like of milk.

Speak of milk, Castiel needs to feed Joey or his crying will wake the other people in the motel, but...he refused formula. The now kit just wouldn't drink it so it left the angel rather perplexed until the light bulb went off over his head.

Searching through Jimmy's memories, he could see Jimmy's daughter being breastfed by her mother. This was it! Even though Joey is a subspecies of human, he still has animal like behavior and wanting real milk is one of those.

Castiel knows that his vessel couldn't naturally make the milk Joey would need so he'll have to use his grace to make... adjustments.

"It's okay, little one." Castiel cooed to the kit while sitting on the bed, back against the headboard. Then he used his grace to change his chest. While his breasts did swell, they didn't swell to be that large, and he then began to feel the pressure of them filling with the milk.

When he was sure that they were ready, he used his grace to then change into a comfortable pajama set, but no shirt. Joey was still wailing until the angel brought him up closer and got his mouth on a nipple.

As the kit suckled to get the milk, Castiel smiled and stroked an ear. It only grew when the kit began to purr. He knows that's a good sign and just watched as he fed Joey.

He isn't sure how he's going to explain this to his cousins, but they need to know. Both the situation and Joey's true identity. While a miqo'te, he's still Winchester blood.

"I wasn't ever expecting you to be a Miqo'te, Joey." Castiel said while getting the fussy kit on his other nipple. "Nor am I sure how to explain any of this to your cousins, but I'll worry about that when you're done."

He became surprised when the purring became slightly louder when he rubbed an ear, but he liked the sound. That lets him know that Joey is at least content. This made him begin to wonder just how long the hunter schooled his emotions to not give himself away. He just can't imagine how alone Joey must've felt hiding from his own family and friends.

Well now he hopes that once the spell is reversed that Joey will be comfortable enough to be himself.

Feeling that Joey was finished, he burped the kit and laid him down next to him on the bed on his back. It didn't take long for the kit to yawn big and settle down. The quiet was welcome, especially now since Castiel has to call Sam.

Sam is usually much more level headed than Dean in these situations. Plus doubts that Dean will want to talk to Joey after their fight.

_"Hello?"_ Sam sounded like he had just woken up.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel greeted. "I didn't mean to wake you."

_ "It's okay, I was actually still up. Did something happen?" _

"It's Joey..."

Sam chuckled, _"What did he do now?"_

"Well..." Castiel took a deep breath and told him. "Joey had been hit with an age regression spell. He's only a few months old now. I killed the witch but her curse remains."

_"Shit."_ Sam muttered._ "Is he okay aside from that? Do you even have baby supplies?"_

"Yes, he's fine, but I don't have everything to care for him. I just fed him though so he should sleep okay."

_ "I'll go out and get diapers, clothes, and some formula. When will you be back with him?" _

He thought about it for a moment before replying. "I will return with him in the morning. This way it will give you time to tell Dean what happened, but don't get any formula. Joey won't eat it."

With Sam's question, he could feel the hunter's brow furrowing. _"No formula? Then how have you fed him?"_

"I made a couple of adjustments to my vessel's body to allow what he needs in that regard, but there is a more pressing issue to discuss when I return to the bunker."

Sam seemed to have gotten the hint in what he meant. _"Oh. Okay, no formula. And I'll tell Dean what happened. See you when you get back, Cass."_

"Goodnight, Sam." When he hung up, he looked at Joey sleeping soundly next to him. "No matter what happens, I will be here for you, Joey."

He settled himself in the bed next to the kit and just listened to the constant purring coming from him. Both fully content in each other's company.


End file.
